Organizations that utilize software systems developed by others often encounter errors in their software systems. When the organization or users within the organization encounter an error, the organization or user may provide details of the error to a support resource. Note that support resource, as used herein, generally refers to a support organization, a particular support consultant of a support organization, or other individual or entity that may be involved in resolving an identified or detected incident or other issue. The support resource may then attempt to reproduce and to resolve the error. Should the support consultant of the support organization be unsuccessful in reproducing and resolving the error, the support resource will need to log into the software system of the organization to observe the error. However, the support resource will need user credentials to do so. To obtain the user credentials, the support resource must either request credentials and wait for the request to be fulfilled, have existing credentials already available, or utilize other mechanisms. However, the organization may have privacy concerns regarding the activities the support resource may engage in while accessing the software system, which can be more of a problem when the user credentials are already available. Additionally, the organization may not know who the support resource is that is requesting credentials and therefore may be reluctant to grant system access. These and many other problems exist in current user credentialing of support resources.